Forget? Never
by kitty-re
Summary: It had been 47 long days since Peter Pan had returned to Neverland and not once had he visited Wendy as he promised. "If he saw her now he would see only a shell of the girl he had loved and taken away"


"_Peter you won't forget me will you?"_

"_Me? Forget? Never."_

"_Will you ever come back?"_

"_To hear stories..about me!"_

But he hadn't kept his last promise, he had never returned back to the nursery. Every night Wendy told John and Michael the story of Peter Pan, knowing it was Peter's favorite, but he never returned. After two solid weeks Wendy stopped telling John and Michael the story of Neverland. She stopped telling them stories all together.

"Wendy please can you tell us a story" Michael had pleaded the last night him and John were allowed in the nursery

"No Michael. Go to bed"

She no longer spoke with warmth and enthusiasm in her voice. It was cold, blunt and obviously full of pain. The Darling's didn't know what had gotten into their first born, she didn't stray away from the nursery. When she did it was only to eat with the family, but even then she left her food cold and untouched. After many attempts Mrs Darling finally took Wendy to see someone professionally. His office was so _adult_, as soon as she entered she thought "Peter would never permit himself to enter a place with such lack of childish qualities."

For the entire session, she refused to speak. After one hour Mrs Darling escorted her out, with the therapist giving her a container telling her to get Wendy to take one twice a day after meals. If she had them without food Wendy would be sick.

After hearing this Wendy didn't pick at her food at all, she took her tablet but didn't swallow it. Spitting it out into her hand and throwing it out the nursery window. Every pill she dropped made the memories of Peter and Neverland sink heavier and heavier into her stomach.

At school her friends had abandoned her, the weak ones looking for Wendy's leadership had left within the first week. The stronger ones, who truly cared for Wendy had lasted three until they finally gave up. At lunch she sat alone with the food tray on her lap as a safety blanket, remembering the times when Peter was hers.

It had been a month and a half now, and he still hadn't come. She had tempted him so many times, leaving kisses out on the windowsill and feigning sleep. In the morning she was still heartbroken to find the kisses untouched and the window still wide open. Once she had even thought that Peter would visit her if he thought he couldn't, he always loved a challenge. One night she closed the window and actually fell asleep, upon sunrise she jumped out of bed, but to much tears the window had remained firmly shut. She had even looked on the outside and checked for any signs of attempts to open it. But it remained perfect. That perfection haunted her for so long after.

Tonight, was her 47th night without Pan in her life. As hot tears spilled down her cheeks she knew that he hadn't kept his first promise as well. He had forgotten all about Wendy, Michael and John. He had forgotten of her golden hair that he saw in curls, and he had forgotten her shiny blue eyes. If he saw her now he would see only a shell of the girl he had loved and taken away to Neverland. Her hair was now limp and lifeless, it slightly covered her eyes where the twinkle had been extinguished long ago. She was hollow now, as hollow as though she had left everything inside of her at Neverland, she breathed only to live. Not to smell the scent of the day, nor the warmth of the sun. Her imagination was dusty and cracked inside her shell, she could no longer dream up anything. Not even ways to bring Peter Pan back into her life.

Her throat remained clogged and her cheeks remained wet as her memories replayed over and over again in her head. The memories of her adventure were the only thing left untouched. The memories of Peter Pan, his kiss, his embrace, his strong hand that guided them through and away the rooftops of London. Allowing her tears to enter her mouth through her chapped lips, Wendy tasted that sweet salt that plagued her through every night like this.

It was going to be a long night staring at the brightest star in all the night sky.

"_Second star to the right and straight on till morning."_

She knew if he returned to her, she would fly straight home with him, up into the greatest place in the sky. Wendy's head perked up, _greatest place in the sky_…where you stayed the same age forever…where nothing could ever hurt you and you could fly amongst the clouds. Her brain began slowly putting all these pieces together and then suddenly it was as if a light had gone on and her dry lips opened

"Heaven." The word escaped from Wendy's mouth in barely a whisper.

Looking up into the night sky, she saw it. The brightest light in the darkness, she breathed in, really breathing. Wanting to remember this moment of complete absolution forever. Tears still spilled down her soft cream cheeks, but not in desperate loneliness but in happiness. In knowledge of her journey home.

She slowly but surely swung her legs around to the outside of the windowsill, her blue eyes affixed upon her beacon of hope. Her light guiding her home, guiding her feet and hands up, until both feet were placed on the windowsill where all her adventures had begun. It was a serene night in London, it was as if everyone had realized that Wendy was going home. Her city was giving her a sad little smile that beckoned her to go on with her plan.

With the starlight shining in her, she let her hands fall graciously to her side as her body fell majestically from the ledge. Smiling and silently crying at her fall, Wendy had just enough time to whisper the words that had plagued her body and soul for the past 47 days

"Peter Pan."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Clearly I don't own Peter Pan or Neverland

_Please, please, please review. Constructive critisicm or just how you feel about the piece. Anything would be dearly appreciated._


End file.
